


Captain

by threewalls



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Professions, Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-04
Updated: 2008-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>"...his team is piling on around him, ripe sweat, dirt and churned grass."</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by sheffiesharpe's several sports AUs.

It's only when the roar of the supporters changes pitch that Basch stops running, realises that sound was the whistle, the end of injury time, they're 1-2 up on Bolton and into the fourth round, and his team is piling on around him, ripe sweat, dirt and churned grass. Vossler shoulders through, says something Basch can't hear but his teeth are white, and he's grabbing Basch's face with both hands. Pitch kisses are done before they start, but this one is long, long enough for Basch to feel the tape wrapped over Vossler's wedding ring, stroking rough against his skin.


End file.
